Sands of Destruction ToD
by DarkDragonMageJamus
Summary: Welcome to my first ToD writing. Join me as I give the cast of Sands of Destruction truths and dares. Send dares/truths via PM if you want. OCs are involved. Send dares or truths for them too. Read and review! Rated T for some dares.
1. Ch 1: Beginnings

"Hi!" I said to the camera placed just across from my red chair, "My name is DarkDragonMageJamus, or just James for short. And welcome to my Truth or Dare show! With me I have my Sister, Dee." I pulled a girl in dull yellow armor into the frame. She had long molten gold colored hair with green eyes and in her hand was a small keychain for some reason. I pushed her aside and brought out another person, a boy with tan skin and dark gray hair with sea green eyes. he was wearing the Organization XIII's coat, only it was white and not black. "And this is Alcrose, my brother."

I looked around and found nobody else was here. "Uh, Dee?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Where are the contestants?" I pointed to the three empty seats in question.

"Oh... sorry. I'll get them now!" Dee jumped into a portal below her and vanished.

Alcrose looked at me with a questioning look, "Who exactly are we using to torture?"

I smiled widely, my face hid behind my helmet's red visor, "You'll see. You'll see."

The portal opened wider and out popped three beings, human boy and girl and a small bear. The boy was wearing a black coat with buttons everywhere and under it was a blue shirt with straps. On one of his hands was a cotton glove that was for something. Around his waist was a belt with a knife on the back. His hair was blond and he had sky blue eyes.

The girl next to him was wearing a pink outfit with a red skirt that had white crosses on it. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes and she had a large weapon that looked like a sword with double tips and a singular, sharp edge.

The little bear was a light yellow in color and had a blue bandanna with a starsigned eyepatch on his right eye. He also had a red collar around his neck for some reason.

"Oh... Those three?" Alcrose asked quietly as the three stood up. Dee crawled out of the portal and to my chair in silence, crossing her arms with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh, Morte? Where are we?" the boy asked the girl. The girl took one look at me and pointed the sword thing at my throat.

"You better tell us where we are or I swear I **will** kill you without hesitation." Morte growled.

I pulled out my katana from my side and tapped her sword away from my throat, saying, "If you would sit down, I'll explain why you're here."

The bear asked, sitting down on one of the seats, "Who are you, kuma?"

"My name is DarkDragonMageJamus, as I already told our viewers, as few as they are, but you may call me Jamus. And you three are in my Sands of Destruction ToD show."

"ToD? What's that?" the boy asked.

Alcrose replied, "He means Truth or Dare. And by the way, my name's Alcrose, and the girl over there is my sister, Dee. We're related to Jamus here in a way."

"Really? And what happens in this Truth or dare thing?" Morte muttered angrily.

"Geez, how about we get your names before I say what happens in this, eh?"

The boy smiled at the camera, "My name's Kyrie Illunis. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Taupy, kuma!" the bear said quickly.

"Morte Asherah, remember that well." Morte said coldly.

"Ok then, now to the rules!" I turned to a large board that had a paragraph of rules on it. "Rule one, if you send in a dare, please send it via PM, not review. If I get any from review, I'll ignore them, no questions asked. Rule two, Yuri and Yaoi are going to be allowed." At that, Morte and Kyrie paled a ghostly white.

Taupy nodded in agreement, saying, "I think they deserve this punishment, right?"

Dee smiled wickedly, "I think they do too. Good job!"

Both of them got shocked looks from the humans. I continued, "Ahem. Anyway, Rule Three, no rated M dares. I hate that kind of stuff anyway and this is just a must. And Four, if any contestant refuses to do their dare or truth, they are to be frozen and sent into the Heartless Pit. The contents change via the mood I'm in, so happy may mean bad and bad may be good, who knows. Also, you get to poll on who come here next. The viewers, I mean. Every three chapters I'll get that the highest voted character here."

And I turned to the camera and said, "Before I let these three off the hook, I'm letting them talk to you, the viewers. And... Break!"

* * *

Morte looked at the camera in anger. "Really!? Yuri is allowed!? What the hell, Jamus! I mean what the actual hell! I'd rather be sent to that Heartless pit than do that!" She then calmed down as quickly as she could and looked at the camera in silence. "Ok, went a little overboard there, but whatever. I'm calm now. Anyway, this might not be that bad of a passing time sort of deal. By the way, get Rajiv here. I wanna see him get tortured so badly, considering what he did to Agan." She looked around and sighed, "Oh well. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Bye now. And another thing." she got really close to the camera, "If you send me any bad dares, I will not hesitate to hunt you down."

* * *

Kyrie sat down and sighed! "Morte was just laughing her head off just now. I'm really scared of what she's gonna do to us or the hosts. Speaking of hosts..." He thought for a minute before saying, "I think that Jamus guy was really suspicious looking. I mean, that helmet is just saying, 'Look at me! You can't tell what I look like!' God that is gonna take some getting used to. But the other two seem kinda nice. Though come on, Yaoi is allowed? What the heck!" Kyrie thought for a moment before sighing. "I just need some rest for the night. I hope you send some good dares for Morte, though. She really need to calm down a little. Please, no bad dares for her or any of us. I down want her on my bad side anymore. And trust me, you're better off on her good side than her bad side."

* * *

Taupy stood up so that the camera could see him. "Wow, they need to move this camera down for me, kuma. Anyway, I might just like this a lot. Just send all the bad dares at Morte, kuma. She deserves every last bit of punishment that you guys can send at her. I mean really, she was trying to destroy the world, kuma! So all that hatred better go towards her. Anyway, see you later, kuma!"

* * *

**Ok, so a recap on the rules for anyone who didn't read. One, send dares or truths via the PM thing. I will not accept any from Review. Two, Yaoi and Yuri are allowed. Three, no M rated Dares. And four is for the contestants, anyway. Thank you for reading and also review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truthes of Life?

I slowly wandered onto the stage and noticed Dee and Alcrose were messing with the equipment again. "Guys! We don't have any dares yet! Just calm down!"

"That's the thing! We just got one a while ago while you were gone!" Dee passed me an already opened letter and smiled gleefully. I smiled wickedly and noticed that our guests were sitting there, waiting for any sort of punishment, well, mostly Kyrie.

"Alrighty then..." I sat down on my chair and smiled gleefully, "Welcome to my ToD for Sands of Destruction! Anyway, we recieved our first letter for dares and stuff! By a mister or misses Madlaughter! Ok..." I reread over the letter and muttered, "They had a manga? Whoa... Might have to find this then. Anyway... We have no dares so... First truth!"

I turned toward Morte and asked, "Kyrie or Agan?" she blushed wildly and muttered, "Kyrie." I then turned toward said individual, who was masking a smile and asked, "Morte or Lia?"

"Uh... Who? Do you mean Rhi'a? Then Morte." I turned toward the group and said, "By the way, Lia is Rhi'a in the anime. I really don't know about Naja or Agan, they seem the same to me, minus the weapons."

"Oh, Taupy!" Dee shouted loudly from across the room, "Who's your girlfriend again? The large pink bear?" Taupy replied harshly, "Her name is Muffy, Kuma!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the letter.

"This is for Morte and Kyrie. If you were beastmen, which animal would you be?" Morte's anger escalated as she roared, "I'd rather be dead than be a beastman!" and with that she pulled out the Nameless sword and held it up near my throat. I looked at her sternly, "Now miss Morte, it was merely a simple question. Just calm down." She glared at me for a second before returning to her seat in a fit.

"Um... I guess a dog. They just seem so nice and reliable, and I guess that's me in a way?" Kyrie replied.

Alcrose suddenly asked from up above us, "Morte! Would it be funny if Kyrie like men?" Said individual paled when she said, "I guess... Why?" Dee then asked, "Kyrie! Would it be funny if Morte was Bi or liked women?"

Morte glared at me, anger fueling a vivid fire in her eyes. "No, and I think she'd kill me if she was... Why?" Kyrie asked.

I asked Taupy what he thought of the previous two questions and he replied, "I think it's all plausible, if they never met in the first place or one was the opposite gender." He snickered inaudablely.

I thought for a second and looked at the camera. "Actually, I never thought about that before. So Madlaughter, thanks for that piece of... Whatever it's called. Anyway, I think it would be funny if that were true." I got a glare from both individuals for that.

"Now Taupy," it turned my head back to the Ursa Minor beastman and asked, "Did you ever notice that Yappy looks like an anti version of you? The beastman shown..." I pulled up a picture of his friend from the anime, "Here?"

"Actually, I did! We were from neighboring towns so... Almost all of us look the same, except for a few." he replied calmly.

I then asked the main man of this group, "Did you notice how Lia blushed on the Sub in episode... Whatever? And did you also notice how she was not grabbing onto you in fear as you were going up in the sub out of the sand?"

"Uh... No comment?" he replied shyly. I shook my head, "Yes comment! Now answer or Pit for you!" Kyrie looked at everyone staring at him and sighed, "I kinda noticed... But she can't possibly like me... Right?"

"When she gets here you can ask her yourself!" I heard Dee call out. I adjusted my helm and sighed again. "Now Morte... This was in the last episode of the anime, so... How was it like kissing Kyrie when he was going out of control?"

Taupy stared wideeyed at said individual, who was obviously trying to hide her face from view. "I'll take that damned Pit, thank you!" she roared, standing up and walking into the middle of the room. I motion for my brother to freeze her and she took it without a word. Dee opened a portal somewhere and we heard a loud roar emirate from the floor below us.

"Well... That escalated quite quickly. Never thought she'd go there for a simple truth." I ignored Taupy's questions and asked, "Kyrie, if you could choose one person to be your servant, who would you choose and what would their first task be?"

"Um... I guess Agan, and to have him help me cook some meals for everyone." I turned to Taupy and he said, "You and that you'd tell me when and why they kissed!" I shook my head, "Doesn't count. At least, I think."

The beastman muttered, "Naja and that he'd let those damn bounty hunters that keep chasing me rot in a cell."

I saw Morte stumble out of the large doorway that led somewhere dark and smiled widely. "How was it?" I asked slyly.

"Go die in hell!" She roared as she sat down angrily. I waggled my finger, "Ah ah ah! No cursing! This is a T rated story/thingamajig. So no cursing." she stuck her tounge out and said, "I heard the last question and I guess I get one too?" I nodded and she replied, "Well... I guess having Kyrie would be good and have him cook me a nice meal. Or Agan so I can torture him with petty chores. Yeah... Definitely Agan!"

I looked back at the dares and sighed, "Bummer."

"Why?" Kyrie asked, looking at me with a tilted head. "We're out of truths from this guy or girl. But hey, I saw someone go into the Pit! That counts for something!" And with that, Dee walked up to the camera and said, "Thanks for those truths. Next time, dares for anyone would be also good. I wanna see them squirm." she said that last part kind of evilly, a grin crossing her face.

I pushed my sister out of the way and looked calmly at said device. "Thanks again MadLaughter for the truths. I really want to have this go on for sometime, so come by again with some more questions for our guests and maybe some dares too? Anyway, goodbye, and I hope to see ya soon!"

* * *

**Thanks to Madlaughter for being for being to first sender. And I hope to see you again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Serving the 'Mistress'

**I know I haven't said this so... I DON'T OWN SANDS OF DESTRUCTION! So nobody ask.**

* * *

I slowly walked out from the Pit and yawned again for the umpteenth time that day. Dee jogged over to me and smiled widely. "Another letter?" I asked, taking the small envelope from her hand. She nodded wildly and I sighed.

Sitting in my chair, I called out, "GET HERE NOW GUYS! WE GOT ANOTHER LETTER!" Morte and Kyrie walked out quickly and to their seats, barely looking at each other at this moment, which Taupy following behind slowly. Taupy moaned, "These two argued so loudly last night, kuma. It was so annoying!" I rolled my hidden eyes and said loudly, "Welcome back to my ToD again. We got another letter from MadLaughter, who is infact, a boy. But first, let's introduce our newest guest!"

"She is the last of the dragons and she can read the future! She joined up and has the most powerful flurry in the entire Sands of Destruction game! Please welcome..."

"Rhi'a!" I shouted as said person was dragged in by Alcrose and tossed to the ground. For those who don't know what she looks like, look up the Sands of Destruction Wiki and then look through the characters. She's there.

"Rhi'a?!" Kyrie shouted, standing up to help her to her feet, "You're here?!"

"She did tie with the Agan and Naja, last I checked, so I brought her here!" Alcrose smiled as he jumped up into the rafters. I sighed, "Let me explain what's happening to her Kyrie, so she doesn't kill anyone of us."

The last dragon replied, "I already know. This is a show where people somewhere else send us in truths and dares and we have to do them or else we get punished. Am I wrong?" I shook my head and she sat down next to Morte, who was glaring at me.

"You can go first Rhi'a, since you're here. Kyrie or Naja?" she put her finger to her chin and said, "Naja. No offense Kyrie." Said person shook his head and replied that it was fine. "Ok, next. What do you find attractive about Kyrie?"

"Well, his kindness is one thing. And his dedication to be fair to all is then next. And I guess his features also go with that. Like his hair. It's so... Cute when it looks like it does." she got a faint smile on her face when she said that.  
I shook my head and asked, "Who would be your servant and what would his first order be?" she replied, "Hm... I really don't want one. It just seems so cruel to do that to someone."

I turned to Kyrie and asked what would be cuter, Morte as a cat beastman or a rabbit beastman. "Cat, definitely." Dee walked up from behind me and asked, "Morte, what other weapons would you use other than your big sword thingy?"

"Well, I guess a spear, twin edged to stab people from both sides. That's my saying."

I smiled and pressed a button on my chair. Everyone was in an arena, both Kyrie and Morte on the field. "Kyrie! Your next dare was to battle Morte with your knife skills. Good luck, and don't kill each other!"  
Kyrie pulled out his knives and stood at the ready, Morte doing the same with her Nameless Blade. Both rushed each other when I said go, battling like demons. Kyrie kept trying to use his blood skills but Morte always struck back with a simple kick, knocking him off guard.

Kyrie suddenly punched Morte in the face and knocked her sword out of her hands with his knife. She reached for it but Kyrie held his right handed knife to her throat. It was a minute or two before the Scarlet Plauge gave in.

"Yahoo! Kyrie wins this battle!" Dee shouted. I sighed as I warped us back to the stage. Alcrose slowly decended from the rafters and looked over my shoulder and laughed, "Wow. We really have to make them do that?" I nodded and he shut up and went back to his space.

I turned to Taupy and asked, "Which is scarier? Morte when she's mad, or Kyrie when he's in his destruction forme?" I smiled when his reply was Morte.

"Oh, Kyrie! Come here!" I shouted and he walked over cheerfully. His eyes went wide with shock when I said the dare. "Oh no no no! I'm not doing that!" I replied, "Then we have a short episode/chapter thanks to you! Thank to Kyrie, we can't..." he placed his hand over my mouth and said, "I better get something good out of this, Mr. Jamus."

He walked over to Morte and kneeled at her chair. Said person was confused until Kyrie muttered, "I am here to serve, mistress Morte." Taupy did a spit take, cause he was drinking water from a bottle, and Rhi'a tilted her head slightly, almost playfully enjoying this.

"Finally, some sense got knocked into you!" Morte said kindly, "Now, I require a footrest for my feet." The Destruct nodded and stole my footrest and gave it to her. "Now, I want a five star meal. On the pronto, now!" Kyrie nodded solemnly and walked away.

"Well, that was sudden." Taupy said, sipping his water again. I read the letter and said, "Yeah, she owns him. I mean, she saved his sorry butt so many times and he did nothing to help her. So yeah, she does."

I asked the next question to Morte and she smirked, "A Saint-Bernard. With a keg of wine around his neck. I would love if that happened here." I replied, "Not happening yet." and looked at the next truths.

"Taupy, do you find it funny that Madlaughter made it seem like Kyrie was and is Morte's You-know-what?" Dee asked, fumbling with the letter's envelope. The Ursa Minor Beastman replied, "Yeah, it is kinda funny. And also sudden, like you knew this was going to happen."

I asked Rhi'a, who was watching Kyrie walk back in with a cart full of food, "Would you like to be the Morte for the situation that Kyrie is currently in?" she merely nodded as the Destruct placed all this food in front of his new 'Mistress' and waited for her next order.

"Sit down, Kyrie. Your dare has expired." Morte said calmly as she began to chow down into the food. He nodded and returned to his seat and suddenly asked the camera, "MadLaughter, HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT! THAT WAS TORTURE ON THE HIGHEST DEGREE OF TORTURE! Please, have mercy next time."

"Next, Morte. If Kyrie had just said your skirt was ripped, would you not have gotten mad?" she looked up at me and frowned, a bit of chicken hanging from her mouth. "No, I'd still have hurt him. He still knew and I think he'd deserved it either way."

I asked calmly, "And finally, Kyrie. Do you still have memories on your past time on earth, and if so, what was your favorite?" He thought for a second and he said, "I think I do, and it would be meeting Rhi'a for the first time. Yeah. That was the best memory I had."

"And that's everything! Thanks again to MadLaughter for the truths and dares. And we hope you all try and vote next time for the next person that comes here. Bye!" Alcrose shouted from above.


	4. Chapter 4: Cuddle Time and Spoons!

**I don't own Sands Of Destruction! If I did, well... More American Trailers!**

* * *

I had just gotten back from a little excursion with Taupy when Alcrose handed me two letters. I looked them over and read them both.

"Change of plans!" I shouted as I walked back over to the chair I sat in during the episodes/chapters, "We got more letters! And we aren't resting until these ones are done!"

Morte walked in, her hair in a large towel and she was wearing a red and white striped towel like outfit, no doubt from Dee's brilliant mind. Rhi'a also walked in with a towel like outfit, except she was wearing a black one with purple and blue music notes.

Kyrie walked in wearing his normal clothes and seemed quite tired, even though it was barely night. "Why are we doing this now? It's like... Five in the morning!" he whined. I glared at Morte, who seemed to notice my unseen glare, and she sighed, "We may have drugged his Coke with sleeping meds. We went to the spa and we didn't want him to follow us."

I rolled my eyes and read the first letter. "Well, we got a new person sending in stuff named DrFireBeats. Hi! Ok, Rhi'a, if you like Naja, then why were you blushing in the submarine episode?"

"I liked Kyrie more than Naja at that point, so that happened. I hope that isn't a problem to any of you." I shook my head and asked, "Now for Morte and Kyrie, why do you call Taupy a bear? Is it just to annoy him?"

"Wait, he ISN'T a bear? Then what the heck is he?" Morte asked quickly. "He's an Ursa Minor. I think that it's a kind of little bear based of the constellation Ursa Minor. I'm merely guessing here." I replied, looking at Taupy, who was ignoring the conversation to try and wake up Kyrie.

"Wake up, Kuma!" he shouted, and Kyrie shot up and said, "I'm up, Uncle Agni! I'm up!" he looked around and saw we were still here and he groaned loudly. "Can't I just go back to Uncle Agni in peace!?"

"Nope because we still need to watch Mort and Lia fight with... Am I reading this right?" Everyone crowded around me and read the letter, except Kyrie who was curled up in his chair like a baby and most likely went back to Barney before the incidents of the game.

"Spoons?" Rhi'a asked, slightly confused. "Yeah, spoons!" Dee shouted, walking out with her usual dull colored armor. "Dee," I asked angrily, "Where have you been when me and Taupy left to see Muffy?"

"Well... Me and the girls went to the spa, and we kinda drugged Kyrie to make him not follow us... So yeah! That happened!" She replied gleefully. I shook my head in slight disgust and ignored her reply for that reason and pressed the arena button. Everyone but Morte and Rhi'a was in the stands.

Both warriors were still in their spa clothing, for unknown reasons. I asked, "Do you want to change? Or do you wanna fight the way you are?" They shook their heads and I warped them back. I turned to Alcrose, who was setting up a camera and wondered why he was doing that aloud.

"Oh, this? I'm gonna record this so Agan and Naja can watch later! And so Rajiv gets some leverage later on." I tapped my sheathed Katana on the machine and glared at my brother. "I'm gonna wait." he muttered, placing the machine to the side and groaning.

The girls came back in their normal clothes and were given large wooden spoons. I shouted, "Try not to kill each other! And go!" The battle was quite short, Morte had barely moved when she shouted, "I quit! I'm not fighting without my Nameless blade!"

I sighed and sent us all back to the stage. I looked at Kyrie, who was now wide awake, and asked, "So, how was your dream?" "Crappy, thanks to Morte." he replied grumpily.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the next letter. "Madlaughter sent us another one, and this time, it should be interesting! So, Rhi'a. If you can see the future, then what happens next? And who comes on next?"

The last dragon sighed, "I may be able to see the future in our world, but this one is completely different. I really can't see much about this world at all, except in small dreams that last a second. That's it." I looked around and smirked at Morte.

"Oh, Morte! You must either snuggle with Kyrie with cat ears or kiss him since he won your bout. Your choice." I swear, if looks could kill, both me and Kyrie would be dead. But she merely grabbed the cat ears and snuggled in the Destruct's lap, purring like a cat. "And you have to let him pet you!" I said in a snide voice. Kyrie began to pet her and she almost growled, but she soon stopped.

"Now Kyrie." Dee asked, "Have you ever wanted a Harem? And if you ask, it means having more that one wife." "Uh... No. I'm too young to marry right now." he replied. Dee then asked, "If Morte and Rhi'a would allow, would you ever go on a three way date with them?"

"No thank you. Either Morte or Rhi'a would be enough." Alcrose asked, "Rhi'a, if you liked girls, would you find Morte attractive?"  
"I guess not. She's just so... Evil." with that, Morte hissed loudly, as if comically mocking her. "Now Taupy. Have you and Yappy ever fought unlike the battle in the arena?"

"Of course, we just had plenty of friendly fights to see who could outmatch who. Sometimes it would be me, sometimes him. Nothing bad ever happened between us before then."

I then asked, "Morte, have you ever been in a relationship before?" she replied in English, "Once, with Agan. But I'd rather not talk about it." I looked at Dee and shrugged slightly before letting her ask Kyrie what he found attractive on Morte.

"Well, her dedication was one thing. I guess being around her just let me find the good things about her much quicker than the bad things. So yeah. The way her eyes just shine in the light, the way her hair just flows out behind her when she fights, and just everything about her!" I smiled and said, "Rhi'a, now its your turn to cuddle Kyrie. And Kyrie has to cuddle you back, ok?"

She smiled as Morte got off and Rhi'a began to cuddle the Destruct reluctantly. "She must really love Naja more than Kyrie if that's going on like that." And sure enough, she soon stopped and walked back to her seat in silence.

"Ok, Morte. If you could trade Kyrie for anything, what would it be?" The Scarlet Plauge replied, "Nothing. He's my way to destroy the world. So I wouldn't trade him. End of discussion."

"Now Kyrie, what do you find attractive about Rhi'a?" Alcrose asked from above. He replied, "I actually like her as only a friend, not as much as Morte. So I'm sorry, so I jus won't explain anything about her that I like, or else I think Morte will kill me for real this time."

"Alrighty then. That's it! Oh yeah. We have to prepare for cross plays and costumes next time." Taupy asked, "Cross plays?"

"It means you dress up as a certain character and act like them. So yeah... Thanks for watching and I hope to see you again!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrifier and M X K

**me no own Sands of Destruction! Don't ask me no questes!**

* * *

The Sands of Destruction cast all were sitting in their chairs, waiting for Jamus to show up. "God, where is he! And his stupid family too!" Morte shouted angrily, "He should be here by now!" "Maybe he got caught up with something on the way here?" Kyrie guessed quietly.

"Someone's coming, Kuma!" Taupy shouted, and sure enough, a girl walked out from the shadows of the room. Her clothing looked more like a cloak than anything, and her fiery red eyes merely stared at the cast in utter disgust. Her hair was pitch black, and twin red streaks of glowing hair flowed down either side of her head. In her hands was one white letter.

She sat down and opened them up. "Let's get this started, ok?" she growled lowly. "May I ask who you are?" Rhi'a asked calmly.

"My name? It's Mayol. I'm the step in host for today. I hope you enjoy my visit, cause it won't be the last." the girl said, not even looking up from the letters. She then looked up and said, "Attention to a mister Madlaughter. We have a poll to get the next person on here. Use that instead of just asking for new guests to show up. Also, said dares or truths will be null and void to these individuals you ask to show up."

"Wh-where is Jamus and the other t-two?" Kyrie asked, hiding behind his chair. Ashlay replied, "They're busy with matters outside of your comprehension. End of discussion."

The new girl turned to Kyrie and asked what outfit would make him more attracted to Morte. He slowly got out from behind his chair and muttered, "I guess... Nothing." Morte blushed vividly as Mayol replied, "Doesn't count. Has to be an ACTUAL outfit. It can't be just nothing."

"No. I meant she looks fine the was she does." The Scarlet Plauge calmed down slightly at that. The girl sighed, "Fine. Now Rhi'a, since you look like a maid, you must wear a bonnet and hold a feather duster." The last dragon nodded and put on the tiny hat and took the duster.

"Now Taupy. Put on a peg leg and and wear a hand hook. And say arrgh some." Taupy did so and said, "Like this, Kuma? Arrgh!" Morte smiled a bit but it faded when Ashlay glared at her. "Kyrie, you can either look like..." Suddenly, Dee burst into the room from the roof, dragging along Agan and Naja.

"Hold everything!" she shouted. She dropped them on the floor and said, "Mayol, you CAN use these two, but for them to be here permanently, people have to vote!" "Grima almighty, read a rulebook, dimwit! I can not and WILL NOT use these two!" the girl roared. Dee summoned her No Name Keyblade and held it up, "You really want to test Jamus? Cause I'll get him!"

"Grr..." Mayol folded her arms and thought for a second. "Um... Dee?" Morte asked, "Who exactly is this chick?" Dee smiled, "Jamus' new OC. She's basically the Fell Dragon Grima's created daughter. Made from the ashes from Valm Castle and Grima's flames!" Everyone of the Sands of Destruction cast paled slightly at these words.

The girl looked at her arm and gasped, "Crap! Gotta run! Jamus needs me pronto! Now, I will get him here if you don't use these two!" Mayol muttered, "Fine, but just this once! Next time, nobody gets on unless they already are!"

Dee smiled and jumped back out the hole in the roof. Naja muttered, "What a strange group of people you run into Kyrie." Agan replied, "We ran into weirder, right Mort?" Morte nodded and everyone turned back to the now newly learned about OC, who was fuming in her seat.

"May Grima damn their souls to the deepest parts of... Nevermind. Anyway, now that we have you forced down here for the time being, let's just get these out of the way. Rhi'a, Flirt with Naja while calling him master." The Silverwolf beastman pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and said, "I'd rather she not do that. It would injure my pride as well as hers."

Rhi'a nodded and walked for the Pit's door and walked inside. Mayol grumbled, "Well that was not any fun. After she gets back, beastman, you get to order her around once." he nodded and she turned to Kyrie and said, "You can either dress up like Classical Dante from Devil may Cry or like an Organization XIII member. Your choice." he looked at the two outfits, one of which was a black coat variant to the one that Alcrose wore, and the other was a red coat with a large, skull hilted sword and two guns.

"I'll take Dante's clothes." the Destruct said, slipping into the outfit and looking at the equipment at his disposal.

"Now Agan. What kind of clothes would you like to see Morte in?" The Golden Lion's 2nd replied, "A form fitting jumpsuit that amplifies her already nice figure would be good. Yeah..." he was sucked into a daydream that Morte got him out of by throwing Taupy at him. "Now you have to wear that, Morte."

"What! Hell no! Not for that pervert!" was the reply. "Then get in the pit!" Ashlay roared, scaring Morte slightly. She nodded and passed by Rhi'a, who was covered in soot.

"Miss Rhi'a." Naja said calmly, making the last dragon turn toward him, "Go get washed up, will you? You look disgusting." She nodded and walked out of the room. Morte suddenly rushed back in, all covered in soot as well.

"Seriously! A meteor shooting DRAGON! What the heck were they thinking!?" she cried, sitting back in her chair. The OC said, "I put those things in there. I wanted you all to suffer for your stupid crimes against beastmen and humans alike."

Everyone stared at her wideeyed. "What did you just say?" Kyrie asked. "You heard me. I don't like any of you so I put that thing in there. And I was really hoping one of you would get seriously injured by it, but it seems you still have your entire body." Everyone shook off their shock when Jamus burst in.

_(1st Person)_

"Whoo! I'm back!" I shouted as I ran in, carrying a plate of pizza in. I looked at everyone and then at Mayol, who was trying to act innocent. "So... You met Mayol. Crap." I set the pizza down and walked over to Grima's daughter calmly and picked her up by her collar roughly. "You can leave now. You've worn out your welcome."

I tossed her on the floor and she scuttled back to the Pit in silence. I said, "Don't speak of what she said to Rajiv or anyone else that comes here." They all nodded and I sat back in my chair calmly. I looked over the letter and said, "Alright, we've gone through a few so I'll do the rest. Dee and Alcrose should be coming soon."

"Now, Agan. I need you to dress up like this guy." I pointed at a poster with a man with spiky white hair, an open red coat, pants that were very baggy around the legs, and a large sword. He nodded and got into that outfit, even wearing a wig that went with it. I nodded and pressed a button that sent us to the arena. Agan and Kyrie both were on the field. I smile as I shouted, "Prepare for battle! Ready?" they both got in their battle stances, "FIGHT!" Kyrie attacked first, pulling out his guns and firing rapidly.

Agan screwed up dodging the bullets, getting his shirt and coat ripped apart. But he was fine when it ended, in fact, he barely had a scratch on him. He rushed forward, Kyrie still shooting, and he slashed at the guns in one clean slice, making them fall apart. The Destruct pulled out the sword he got and swung downward, both blades making contact. The sheer force from the blow sent a gust of wind out around the arena, causing me to hold onto the arms of my chair to prevent myself from flying out of it.

Their swords connected again and again, the gusts of wind blowing us all down as their forceful blows were useless against eachother. Suddenly, both weapons collided again, both breaking when they connected that final time. Everyone watched the swords crumble into dust, and Kyrie took that advantage and socked Agan in the face, knocking him clean out. I pressed a button and we were all back at the stage, both Dee and Alcrose waiting there for us. I stood up and stretched, my sister using Curaga on Agan to heal his injury. The smuggler stood up slowly and took Kyrie's open hand and they shook calmly.

I then looked over the letter I was on and asked, "Morte, what exactly did you do with the orb that held Kyrie's memories?" She replied, "It broke, and we just tossed it into the sand sea." I then told Naja to wear an Organization XIII coat an he did so, fitting into it nicely. Rhi'a came back in calmly and looked at Naja calmly before sitting down.

"Now Kyrie, with these replacement Guns, try twirling them like Dante does..." I pulled up a video on a big screen, "Here." The Destruct nodded and tried his best, and failed. One gun flew up in the air and smacked into Naja's head and the other knocked Alcrose out entirely. I merely nodded and asked Morte to dress like the character Trish from Devil May Cry. She looked at the outfit and growled, "I'm not wearing that. But I also don't want to go anyway near that Mayol girl."

I shook my head, "Make one choice. Possible death, or possible perversion from Agan. Your choice." the Scarlet Plauge sighed and took the outfit. She walked out of the room and I handed the large box of pizza to Kyrie, with the instructions to share it with Morte. He nodded and Morte walked back in, glaring up a storm. I ignored her glare at me and she sat down in her chair, and suddenly, Kyrie walked over to her and asked, "Would you like a piece, Morte?"

Agan smirked widely, Naja placed his glassed up to the bridge of his nose, Rhi'a smiled softly, and Taupy crept closer and snatched a piece from under noses of the two people.

I suddenly sang, **_"This is the night, it's a beautiful night. And we call it Bella Notta. Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella Notta! Side by side, with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near!_****"**

Dee sang with me the rest of the song, and Alcrose did the same once he woke up. We watched as the two ignored us and leaned in closer and closer. They were so close to kissing when I stopped singing. They looked at me and waved their hands in a circle, wanting us to go on. And we did. Morte looked at peace for once since she got here when their lips met. I stopped singing when they separated. "AND THE COUPLE IS FORMED ON THIS LOVELY EVENING!"

They all cheered and I silenced everyone in a second by smacking my sheathed katana on the ground. "Now, final Question for Naja. "What do you find attractive about Rhi'a?" The Silverwolf replied, "We're just comrades in this endeavor, not the bested friends but just comrades. I would never say she was attractive, lest I break her heart going for someone else."

I nodded and said calmly, "And that's it for today! Tune in next time when other stuff happens and you get to bully around the new couple!"

They all nodded, except for Morte and Kyrie, who were angry as all hell. Dee slipped on a sign that read, 'Property of Morte!" And that couldn't have been more true at that moment.

* * *

**And the first couple is forged! Enjoy this moment, viewers, to get your ingenuty to get the others together! Meaning either Rhi'a and Naja or maybe get Mayol together with someone! I dunno... Just be creative with your next stuff... I wanna see more stuff happen! So... Bye! **

**P.S. don't ask for characters to show up anymore! Just vote for them to come on here. Any dares or truth for characters not on the show will not be accepted!**

**Now bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The BlazBlue Outfits

**Once more, I DON'T OWN SANDS OF DESTRUCTION! If I did, as I said before, more American trailers!**

* * *

I walked out onto the stage and grabbed the new letter I got. I read it and shouted, "GET IN HERE NOW!" The entire Sands of Destruction cast obeyed, and they all sat down in their chairs, Kyrie and Morte sitting next to each other. I ignored this and looked at the listings for the voting. "Well, we have a winner, I think?" Dee shrugged, "I guess Madlaughter's vote counts?"

I sat down on my chair and said, "And now, introducing our newest guest! He is the Golden Lion's second! He is a smuggler at heart in the Anime! And his signature weapon is a whip! Welcome..."

"AGAN!" I watched at the said person walked in from the shadows. "Thank you!" he replied, bowing to the camera. "Anyway, let's just get into this, shall we?" Alcrose asked restlessly. We all nodded and I asked Morte what she thought about Kyrie wanting to take her to a bathhouse and if it was suspicious. She replied, "Yeah, it was kind suspicious, though it was more creepy than anything."

Kyrie shuddered in fear at that, and I ignored that but also noted it as well. "Now Taupy, when did you and Muffy first meet? Was it when she punched you through the roof?" he replied, "Actually, no. Her brother showed her to me one day before that incident." I turned to Rhi'a and passed her an outfit that consisted of a long white and blue sleeveless shirt and two blue arm covers with attached lines of cloth.

Agan whistled when she came back out, a small blue hat on her head she grabbed. I let Dee smack him and call him a perverted wackjob. I asked Kyrie where he would take Morte on a date and he replied, "I guess to that little island where we watched the world after we beat the Creator." The Scarlet Plauge smiled at that slightly.

I turned toward the camera and replied, "Tell me this. Have you ever found a situation where a song would have been good? Like when I have dinner and I bring up something, Dee would always start singing a part of a song to match the moment. So yeah. That happens. Don't ask me why I did that, I just felt the moment was good. The end." Agan muttered, "I will never understand you people and your socalled singing."

I ignored that and asked, "What was up with you two in the previous chapter? I mean, crap man, that was weird."

The new couple looked at me weird and asked what I was talking about. "I dunno. He just asked what the heck was up with that last time. I really would like an explanation on this please. Maybe in your next message, perhaps? Anyway, Rhi'a, does it suck that you're single?"

"Actually, kinda. Well, I know Naja just wants us to be friends, and I respect that. Though, it makes me feel hollow inside." I rolled my eyes and continued, "Kyrie, how does it feel to be the girl in the relationship? I think he means being to less dominant one, considering Morte's... Aggressive side."

"Well, I can deal with it. I mean, she helps me, I help her, it's all good in the end. Even if she is the man of the relationship, as you say." I then asked what he if he would be able to satisfy Morte at all. "I think... Um, what way does he mean by satisfy?" Dee replied, "I dunno, he may have to elaborate next time. Does he mean sexually? Does he mean food wise? Does he me-" "We get it, Dee. We get it." Agan said coldly.

I passed the Scarlet Plauge her changing clothes, being some sort of Chinese getup from that game called BlazBlue. I muttered to the camera next to me, "You really like BlazBlue, don't you MadLaughter. No problem, it's just I never played it before. I may try to find it on YouTube, but whatever." and with that, I turned back to the situation at hand.

I then asked Kyrie to change into a similar outfit to Rhi'a's, only it had a blue coat with long, split open coat arms and a white shirt. He left and came back, his hair pressed down a lot to look like the character. Dee snuck around Taupy and threw an outfit onto the Ursa Minor which looked like a cat costume with weird opening for claws. His entire face was turned into a black orb with one large yellow eye.

"Wha-" he stared at himself in a small mirror my sister gave him and he flipped out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE, KUMA!?" I held back a snicker while Alcrose lost it, rolling around on the ground, clutching his stomach. Dee was gone, running away from the enraged beastman, who was making chase.

I ignored that little detail and asked Morte and Kyrie to French kiss. They looked confused slightly until I explain the whole thing about it. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Then... They kissed with their mouths open. I pressed a shader on my helmet, not wanting to watch this, and everyone else just watched in awe. I turned it off when I saw their outlines separate and said, "Madlaughter, you are a genius. I never would have had them do that ever. Thanks for that mental strain on Alcrose's tiny mind."

Suddenly, Mayol walked in, an old picture camera in hand, handing Alcrose a small, white card. He grasped his stomach and rushed out of the room, card in hand. I glared at her and she replied, "Mental strain increased? Yeah, I'm not sorry." and with that, she walked back into the Pit.

I looked at the camera and muttered, "This was a long trial to get this all together. I appologize and I'll try to work harder on this. Anyway, adios amigos."

* * *

**Man... I have an idea for Mayol and Jamus that is a story... I really need to stop thinking while using YouTube songs as a reference sheet. I hate my corrupted mind. But anyway, Review if you can! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Short One

**I don't own Sands of Destruction. I will not repeat myself like before. **

* * *

I walked out onto the stage and groaned loudly. My bones ached from that stupid trip Dee forced me on and I just wanted to sleep for a decade. And speak of the devil, Dee strolled in and handed me a small envelope with MadLaughter's name on it. I opened it and looked over the dares intently.

"Dee, get everyone of the cast in here, ok?" I said, "I'll be right back." I placed the paper on my chair and walked out of the room. I heard voices asking where I was and Alcrose yelling at them to pipe down a bit. I made it to a small room and easily pulled out my katana and walked right back to the group.

"Ok, I just needed this and I am back!" I looked at the camera and said tiredly, "Welcome back to the Sands of Destruction ToD show. I'm your host person, Jamus, and blah bla blah, dares and stuff." Rhi'a asked, "Is everything ok, Jamus? You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh, just forget it. I just need some rest and stuff. Anyway, let's just begin this show, ok?" I turned to Kyrie and handed him a school uniform from Persona 4 Arena and told him to put it on. He obeyed and left the room to get redressed.

Dee looked at the camera and said, "Madlaughter, your dares are kinda odd. None of us ever heard of these games and we looked them up and they seem kinda different from the games we play... Maybe you could tell us some other good games you like?" Alcrose shot a glare at his sister that quickly evaporated when she turned towards him.

"Ok then, now Morte, you need to dress up like this chick. Her name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I think." I showed her her outfit, a white longsleeved shirt with a black skirt and a huge red bow on her chest. The character looked kinda like her with the long red hair and all. The Scarlet Plauge left to get changed when Kyrie walked back in. He was in a white shirt covered by a black outer shirt and had dark pants on. He was obviously uncomfortable in this attire, but he never said anything about it.

Then, Dee and Alcrose forced Rhi'a into an outfit with no remorse to their action. After they were done, they walked back over to me and stood there. Rhi'a was now in a long blue dress sort of thing and it had four black circles in it and a small yellow dot in the middle of each. All in all, it was really weird looking. I then turned to Agan and asked how he got his ship.

"Well... Do you want the long story or the short story?" he asked slyly. I replied, "The long story, if you will."

"Alrighty then. Ok, so before I was a smuggler with my ship, I worked on a beastman cargo ship. The pay was horrible, almost nothing compared to my later jobs. But anyway, I worked my rear off to get a better pay, and it got slightly better, but not by much. I soon got to be a worker, hand in hand with the Ferals, but they weren't too kind to me. After I left that job for some reasons I'd rather not say, I was sucked into the Golden Lions, who were just getting together. I quickly told their wouldbe leader to let me have my own ship to carry cargo and he gave me my ship that I own today. Too bad I can't ride it anymore now that I'm here."

I nodded and suddenly, the next part of the letter caught my eye. "Madlaughter, Morte is SIXTEEN! I doubt she would even do anything close to that at her current age. Also, Kyrie is seventeen. Yeah. She is younger than him. Don't ask why, even I don't know."

Then Morte walked back in, having heard my comment, and asked what the letter said. I muttered, "He meant if Kyrie could satisfy you sexually. And as we all know, you are like sixteen as of now. And you are way too young to do stuff like that, right?" She merely nodded and sat next to the Destruct like usual.

I then asked Agan what his first smuggled item was. He responded, "Well, it was actually weapons for my first boss in the Golden Lions. He was very battle hungry, which got him killed later on."

Then Dee whispered something into Kyrie's ear and he walked behind Morte and began rubbing her shoulders. She cringed up at first but she slowly calmed down, bit by bit.

"Ok... Now can I get some rest? School is gonna suck at this rate if your all bother me twenty four seven!" I said harshly, going to stand up. Alcrose hid behind a large metal pole and Dee rushed back there with him. Agan asked, "When do you have school?"

I immediately replied, "In a few weeks. And I really hope I get enough free time to work on some of the projects I have in mind." "Like what?" Morte asked slyly.

"Nothing that you all need to know about. Anyway, to my viewers, thanks for the views and stuff, and to MadLaughter, I really like the dares you give. Though that one question was a bit too far for my liking. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my small story when it gets started."

Dee shouted, "LIGHTS!" and everything went dark.

* * *

**Yup... I'm gonna try and do amother story unlike this one. I will still do this one if I have the time, so just send in more dares. so yeah, good bye.**

**Mayol: Do Read and Review some of the other things our boss makes. And I am not being paid to say that. Bummer.**


End file.
